The Protectors
by TheOneshotMaster
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Astoria, and Draco. Perhaps the most seriously misunderstood characters in the Harry Potter series. Sazlaar Slytherin had a family. Harry did. He had loved, they both had. And they died protecting them. The protectors, protected their kids, themselves, and each other. They were family. Evil Ron. Good Malfoys.


**Hello! This is the Oneshot master here, with her first fanfic! *bows and grins*. Yes yes, anyway, this is a fanfic on Harry becoming Slytherin. Ron is evil. Hermione is Slytherin, and Draco isn't a egotistical mudblood hating brat. Please review.**

* * *

Life once asked death, "why do people hate you, but love me?" to which death replied, "because you are a beautiful lie, and I am the ugly truth."

The quote was once said by founder of Slytherin house Sazlaar Slytherin. S.S was not an evil brat like J.K put it. No, he was cunning, brave, smart, and loving. He had fell in love, but died protecting who he loved. Sazlaar fell in love with Rowena Ravenclaw. They married and had a child. The child was Melonie Slytherin. She married the great great great great great great grandfather of James Potter. He had as son. The descendent of Sazlaar Slytherin was chosen to kill he who must not be named. Harry Potter. So when the sorting hat was placed on Harry's head, Harry reminded the Sorting hat of Sazlaar. He did what his instincts said...

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

"My name's Draco. Who are you?" a blond boy with sleek hair asked.

"Hermione" grinned a bushy haired girl

"Harry" the raven haired boy stuck out his hand, and they all shook hands. "I'm proud to be in Slytherin you know? Father said you don't have to be pure blood to be magic. But you have to be in Slytherin to be the best." Smirked Draco, before turning to Hermione and asking "So, what are you?"

"I'm a muggle-born. Massive shock when McGonagall came over. Never thought I'd be in Slytherin though. My parents are like tooth doctors. Dentists." She finished.

"I've never of thought you'd be a muggle born. You are incredibly smart." Draco mused then turned to Harry, who was glaring viciously at a red head.

"Harry, he's a Weasley. Most of them are alright, but that Ron has a bloody short fuse." explained Draco.

Harry nodded before saying, "I'm a half-blood. But I grew like a muggle." he smiled sadly and said, "I had no friends"

"We will be your friends." grinned Draco and Hermione happily.

* * *

"No wonder no one likes the filthy mudblood. She's a bloody 'Know-It-All'! Did you hear her? 'Its Levi-O-sa, not Levio-SAR.' Ronald Weasely's words got cut short as a bushy haired girl pushed through.

"I think she heard you mate." said Dean Thomas.

"Yeah, I think she did." Said two protective voices. Harry and Draco together was like a whirlwind. Angry? And a storm is coming. One fist connected with Ron's jaw, and then Harry put a knee to the crotch.

"She is worth more than you, Weasel. Oh dear?"A fist to the eye" Poor Pureblood can't do magic right? " A fist went to the nose and a sickening crack was heard. "You poor squib." Spat Draco menacingly.

"He's not worth it mate." Harry gently tugged Draco away, who was still cursing at the red faced boy.

"YEAH! THATS RIGHT! RUN AWAY!" The Weasel screamed after.

* * *

"Professor Lupin, Are you a werewolf?" Hermione asked shakily. They were in the shrieking shack, and it didn't help her nerves that Sirius Black was right behind her, about to kill her best friends.

"Yes Hermione. I knew you would be smart enough to figure it out. But we aren't here to kill Harry. No we want the rat that's in the pot next to you."

"Why?"

"Because he is the one who betrayed James and Lily 13 years ago."

"No!" said Harry loudly. "Black did it. He was their secret keeper. YOU TRAITOR!" he lunged at Black, but a simple body blind from Lupin helped.

"Harry. In that pot, is a rat, a animagi, by the name of Peter. He betrayed your parents 13 years ago. The secret keepers were switched, but Peter had. And it was too late. He told Voldemort. And now Peter will pay." growled Sirius as Draco gaped.

"Mr. Black, umm sir? Why didn't you just kill him before? Track him down" asked Draco, gasping in pain at his broken leg.

"I did. But Peter pulled a stunt, one that cost me twelve years in Azkaban and 13 innocent muggle's their lives!" hissed Sirius.

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs to her date in her beautiful periwinkle dress. Draco's jaw dropped, before he collected himself and asked

"Care for a dance?"

Harry soon arrived with his date, Astoria Greengrass. Tori and Hermione were good friends, and often were found studying, brewing potions, or just talking. The foursome sat down and a obnoxious voice rang in their ears.

"So someone actually asked that thing to the Yule Ball? What, did you get blinded Malfoy?" snarled Ron evilly.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get a beautiful, smart, pretty, kind date. In fact, squib, I don't see your date?" smirked Draco.

"You are bloody mental. Who could even like that thing!" Hermione had been keeping herself together well enough, but that broke the dam. She ran out crying, Tori hot on her heels.

"Wrong words squib." growled the two boys

* * *

"HARRY! I heard about the patronus. You were only protecting yourself!-" Hermione began her rant, and Draco stepped forward. "Alright? My mum and dad are here too. Mums mending the 'bridges' of her lost relationship with her cousin. She was crying a few minutes ago. She's taking a liking to 'Mione though!" Grinned Draco. It was true, Cissy and 'Mione got on like a house on fire.

"Harry?" came another quiet voice from the hall. There, leaning against the wall was his girlfriend Astoria.

"TORI!" smiled Harry as he embraced her. As Draco and Hermione continued their relationship from the Yule Ball, Tori an Harry started their steady relationship.

-The next day.-

"You ready Harry? Remember, don't be rude, answer honestly, and please don't yell to any undercover death eaters?" asked Lucius, carefully adjusting Harry's tie

"One time thing Uncle Lucius" Muttered Harry, trying, and failing to flatten his hair. Since Sirius had been freed and became Harry's legal parent, Lucius had became friends with the boy who lived. {a/n Malfoy's are good}

"Mmhmm. Just go"

* * *

"You may kiss the bride." And that's exactly what Draco did. Cheers from Hermione's parents rung out, cries from Cissy came, and congratulations from the couple Tori and Harry. At the reception it seemed like Hermione danced with everyone. Except the death eaters attacking.

"HERMIONE! ASTORIA! DRACO! PLAN B IN ACTION! I REPEAT! PLAN B!" screamed Harry over the screams.

The wristbands on the guests wrists glowed, and they disappeared. Portkeys.

"HERMIONE! TORI! APPARATE US OUT!" yelled Draco. Grabbing Hermione, she apparated away, Astoria and Harry behind. They landed in the forest of Dean. Not so good. Deatheaters surrounded them, and in a heart beat curses were flying.

"STUPIFY"

"ADVADA KADAVRA!"

"PROJECTO"

"REDUCTO!"

In five minutes the death eaters were tied up and ready for questioning.

"Who are you" whimpered a skinny death eater

"We, are the protectors." Hermione said before obliviating him.

* * *

"ADVADA KADAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Red on green, they shot at each other, and a bang was heard, the wand was out of the dark wizards hand, and then.

"Advada Kadavra" whispered Harry Potter. "We are the protectors Riddle"

It was over.

* * *

Once Life asked Death "why to people hate you, but love me?" To which he replied, "Because I am the ugly truth, and you are a beautiful lie."

Sazlaar Slytherin once said that quote. And once did the savior of the world. The protectors had saved the world, but had died eventually. They were hunted down by stray death eaters, but they died protecting their loved ones. Their children.

* * *

**And so its finished. I suppose. I didn't want them to die. But there could be a sequel oneshot. Maybe. The kids, by the way are called Dorcas and Joesph. Dorcas was H+D's and Joesph was H+A. I liked the story because of Sazlaar. I always thought that Slytherins were put in the wrong light. Perhaps I'm mistaken, but perhaps not.**

**Hit the button below. I welcome the reviews. **


End file.
